Son Against Father
by Silvertress
Summary: Goku was brainwashed by Raditz when Gohan was 5 and 1/2. Gohan has been training for 10 years to get his father back. Will he suceed. Please R&R ;) **Complete**
1. Thoughts of Gohan

Son Against Father

By Silvertress

Input by Cheeto (My little bro) 

Disclaimer: I don't own any part at all of Dragon Ball Z

Authors note: This is going to be a short fic (maybe a few chapters, who knows if I get enough reviews I could make it longer. ;) Just to get the idea out of my head and onto paper, give you people something to look at as I work on my other fics. Please R&R and review. This is short because it's basically the introduction to the rest of it….J

;)

Gohan's Thoughts 

            It all happened when I was 5 and a half. That's when, this my current life started. My father took me to meet his friends at a reunion. Twenty minutes or so past… How clearly I remembered it. My dad was getting up to date with his friend… I think his name was Crilin. He looked short and was bald. Then a face of horror struck his face. He stated that he felt the most terrible strongest power or chi he had ever felt. Then Crilin and the old guy… um Master Roshi got the same look on their faces saying they felt it to. The girl Burma, no Bulma said she had no clue what they were talking about. 

            Then he came. The waves parted as he flew at such a fast speed. Then he landed in front of my Father. The one who would destroy him and me. My uncle, Raditz. He sneered at him. He looked ferocious. "Kakkorott, you failed you fool." He seemed to yell. Then the girl Bulma grabbed me as I tried to run to my Father.

  "Stay back Gohan." He warned me. That would be the last thing he would ever say to me. 

  " Here's the deal since, you haven't conquered this hell forsaken planet. I guess you must have lost your memory. You don't seem to remember me my dear brother." Raditz said. Of course my dad had no clue what he was talking about. 

   " My dear brother. You are of the noble race of the Saijins. We clear these planets of the life or waste and then sell them to the highest bidder. We send our babies to the weak planets and our stronger adult warriors to the stronger planets. Of course we have a very interested buyer in this one. But no you are more important. See our home planet Vegita was destroyed by meteors or some disaster. There are only four of us left including you." He explained. 

   "There's no way my home is here." Stated Dad

            Master Roshi then explained how his Grandfather Gohan (who I'm named after) found him in his capsule. He was disobedient uncontrollable at first. Then he fell and hit his head on a ravine, then was nice and happy. That proved he was an alien meaning I was half saijin. My Father being himself said he would never join Raditz. Then Raditz threw something at him, to fast for him to block. It was some sort of tiny metal box. It landed on his neck and I think it injected something into him. My father collapsed. Crilin and Master Roshi both ran to him. Raditz strode up knocking the two away as if they were some kind of insect. Both of them hit the wall of the house; and were knocked unconscious. Scarlet blood was flowing from their mouths. Bulma who still held to me tightly screamed as I yelled for my Father.

     " Your father has been induced with one of the universe's strongest anesthetics. He'll be out for about 5 months, during that time we will. How do you say it reprogram him to our way of thinking (brainwash)." Raditz explained picking up my Father's lifeless body. That was it; my rage consumed me, the inner power that now I know so well now was unleashed. I head butted him right in the stomach. He seemed to falter for a second with surprise of my attack. He bent over with either pain or amazement from my blow. But a second later he seemed to shrug it off. 

            After that exertion of power without training I was knocked unconscious. Luckily my Uncle had to leave abruptly for my Father seemed to start to stir in his arms. One minute he was there, but supposedly he touched a button on his scouter or the device attached to his head. He then was gone, as was any trace of my Father's energy. 

            Piccolo who had been watching all this came up and took me from Bulma; who was now trying to wake me up.

    " I'm taking the kid. He has the potential power hidden inside him to be the strongest of us all. There is no way we can find Goku now. All we can do is prepare. And if his uncle saw what I saw, he'll be coming back for the kid. He must learn to protect himself." With those words to a stunned Bulma he took off with me in his arms, still asleep.

            The following months were a horrible, terrifying, wondrous experience. I was scared because I wanted my Mother and Father. But for the first time I felt like myself. Like all those years I had been missing something. I know I sound like, I couldn't possible know that at such a young age, but somehow I did. These months consisted of wildlife training. It taught me to be independent and strengthened my body. During the time I met one of my first friends, Ickerus (a little purple dragon I saved). That time is a blur, and then the real stuff started my training with Piccolo. That has been going on for about ten years or so. I still must train to become strong enough to win my Father back. 

            How time passes. Now I am almost as strong as Piccolo. Sometimes I sneak away to see my Mother. I know she misses me but this is for the best. When I was about 12 I told her it was my choice to live my life this way. I must protect myself this planet and soon save my Father. I don't know what has kept the Saijins away from this planet for so long. But Kami says they are coming, and soon maybe within half of a year. I still feel I must be stronger so does Piccolo. He has been my friend, master, and mentor all these years. He thinks we might be able to do it. He also says my Dad's old friends Yamcha, Crilin, Tien, Chowsue have also been training for this time to come; Kami told them about a year ago. 

            Some may think what kind of life I'm leading. I have no idea. I wasn't given any choice. I will not be those damn Saijins' slave. When the time comes I will fight. Fight to my last breath if I must. Father you'll be free that I vow. Anything else I'm not sure. But I'll be ready when the moment comes I'll triumph. 

That's the intro to the new fan fiction. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review or e-mail me with any comment or suggestions. Thanks. There's still more to come.


	2. A Visit

Son against Father

By Silvertress

Input by Cheeto

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or anything having to do with it. And all that other stuff. 

Author's Note: R&R and PLEASE REVIEW. Thank you;)

            "Kakkorott could you be anymore damn slow." Yelled his brother Raditz. "We don't have all day for such trivial matters. The Prince wants us to be at the planet earth in half a year. We're already behind schedule." He ordered his younger brother.

            Goku looked up at him. "Fine. Damn I never get to have any fun around here." He replied then stretched out his hand and made the fighter he was battling explode making pieces no one would even want to know fly everywhere.

  "Why is this Earth so important? All four of us must go. We no longer have to deal with Freeza. Remember we killed him together last year. Or are you to slow and dumb to even remember that?" Goku laughed 

  "I hope you remember dear brother that I am more powerful than you and you should always obey your elders." Raditz lectured half-heartedly.

   "Who is the only two Saijins who can become the legendary warrior; A Super Saijin? Shut the hell up. You know that the Prince mustn't know you can transform as well. He'd kill you."

  "The Prince is a weakling, I could destroy him." Goku replied.

  "Stop Now. You know we are the last of our race. We must go to the earth for several reasons. There are seven magical items the Dragon Balls that make you wish for anything. That is important enough. The ones on that Planet Namik were destroyed with the Planet after we defeated Freeza." Raditz said

  "So our Prince is looking to become an immortal. Interesting" Goku thought out loud. 

            I think we brainwashed my brother to well. He is uncontrollable and ruthless. I might have to dispose him. There still might be some hope in his child. We'd return sooner. But brainwashing Kakkorott and defeating Freeza took so many years. Implanting memories over Kakkorott's old ones seemed more difficult and effective than we ever thought. After so many years fighting against Freeza he my brother was the one that killed him. The Prince thinks that he himself did the coup de grace on him. Little does he know I planted that memory. If he knew my Brother of the low class did it and turned Super Saijin before him. Who knows what would happen. It would probably drive him mad. I just hope that going to earth and probably seeing that bastard son of his doesn't erase the implanted memories. Brother you're so powerful that you could probably rule the universe. But one plan at a time. First, earth, then may be the whole universe will once again bow down to the Saijin Race. 

  "Careful, if you fly and think to much you could crash into something." Goku ridiculed. Raditz had been thinking all that as they were flying to their ships. 

  "I can't do that. Who would look out for you?" Raditz replied. Goku had no time to reply they were at their ships. 

  "See you in 6 months." Raditz called as he climbed into his ship and fell into stasis. 

            Goku glared at his brother. He then climbed in his own capsule and fell into the dreamless sleep of stasis. The stasis helped the fighters conserve their energy and made the long trips feel like an instant. The doors of the ships closed simultaneously. The autopilots took control and made the two capsules start to earth. 

The last thought in Goku's head as he went into stasis was. We'll just wait and see who needs the protecting, brother dear. 

#*#

            "It's almost time isn't it?" Chichi asked her son.

  "Dad as all the other Saijins will arrive in half a year." Gohan replied lowering his head. Chichi could barely recognize her teenage son. He had one large scar going across his cheek. He also seemed emotionally distant from her. He didn't even have his original hair color or eye color. Instead of his black hair and eyes golden hair and teal blue eyes replaced it. Gohan told her that Kami said it was what the Saijins called a Super Saijin, and few if any ever reached that level. 

  "Does that mean you and Daddy could finally come home?" Asked a small boy from her lap.

  "Goten, don't worry we'll be home very soon." Gohan replied bending down to his younger brother. Goten had been born about 8 and a half months after Raditz had stolen Goku. He barley ever saw his older brother maybe about 20 times in his nine years of life. The only thing he had of his Father were pictures and stories his mom told him. 

  "Goten go upstairs and play." Chichi ordered.

  "But mom." He protested

  "NOW." She almost screamed. Reluctantly he stood up looked up at his brother he knew little about and his Mother looking at him so intensely. He decided he better go, so he ran to his room.

  "Promise me one thing. When they come they won't get Goten. He's the only thing I have left." Chichi said on the verge of tears when she heard Goten slam his door. 

  "They won't go after him. They don't know about him. His energy is also very low. Kami also is protecting him… If anything were to happen to me. Goten would still be shielded from the Saijins." Gohan said somberly 

  "Thank God. Gohan, you have to take care of yourself. I know why you came. This is not good-bye my son. You know that you can do it. I just wish there was another way. I desire that you didn't have to waste you child-hood like this. But I have to admit it after all these years. It was your destiny. Destiny can be cruel; we can't fight it as hard as we try to do. But it just drags us along." Chichi told her son.

  "Damn Destiny. It takes my family away, makes me loss my innocence before you suppose to even think of it. Now I must go fight my own Father. What kind of world is this? I accepted my destiny a long time ago. I told you once before that I don't know what kind of life I've lived so far. But it's the only choice I have. How bitter and sweet life can be. No Mother this is a Good-bye from me. In nine months you'll hear a hello from your Husband my Father and your son. Things will be as they were, or as they were suppose to be. The Saijins will be destroyed whatever it takes. That's my goal. I can only promise you one thing. Goku my Father and Gotens your husband will be returned to you. I still can't tell my fate. I'll fight those damn Saijins to hell and back or until my finale breath. That… That is my destiny Mother. The rest is still to be determined." Gohan said looking her straight in the eyes with such emotion. She almost burst into tears. 

  "Gohan…" Chichi stammered.

   "Bye, Mom." Was all Gohan said as he went out the door. Chichi was left sitting in her chair staring stunned as her son walked out the door.

   "Good luck son. I'll love you till the end of time as you Goku." She whispered under her breath. "I finally have the answer to my question. What kind of life are you living. The precise life you were preordained to." She spoke to herself.

#*#

Authors Note. That was the real first chapter. Just a little play on all the emotions, it's called character development people!!! Next time the Saijins finally arrive. Thanks for reading. Please review.


	3. Waiting

Son Vs Father

By Silvertress

Input by Cheeto (my little bro)

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z any part what so ever. 

Authors Note: Sorry this took so long to get out. But now I'm determined to finish it. Look at my profile to see when it'll be updated next. ~~Here's an answer to a question people have been asking me. Goten is a live in this fanfiction to create character and plot development. Also Chichi was already half a month along with him when Goku was captured by the Saijins. That means he was born 8 and a half months after Goku was taken away. (Remember in fanfiction the story doesn't always follow the timeline of the show..)~~

Thanks ;) Please R)

            The wind blew fiercely against Gohan's body as he gazed over the edge of Kami's Look Out. Ignoring his weighted gi rustling around or his cape going every which way. All he could focus on were the four strong powers that were coming towards earth.

   "They're about a day away and I can feel them." Gohan said not moving. "This waiting is intolerable. Like the calm before the storm." 

     "We've done all we can. No use tiring our bodies with more training right prior to when they arrive." Said a voice from behind him.

     "Piccolo I know. But still…" Gohan said still starring out into the distance. "You wait so long for something to come and focus on it. But you never really wonder what will happen after. Looking at the positive. I survive and he survives we become a family with Mom and Goten. But can we? Will Dad be the same? How much has he changed? How can he or I even settle down for a normal life? The thing is all this time I have focused on the task so as not to think of these questions."

    "Gohan, you know what I have told you. We don't know what's going to happen. You don't tamper with fait." The Namekian said walking to the side of his student.

    "Not that again. Fait, destiny… Do they really exist or do we create it. How can some starve while others have too much? Some with no family, others with an unappreciated one? Some would go insane if they thought it didn't while other's say they control their own lives. What if the truth of all this is the most convenient or necessary idea is the one that is true to the person? Heh heh." Look now all I speaking is gibberish. Gohan sighed turning towards his mentor. 

     " I don't have the answer to that." Piccolo said quietly "I don't even think Kami knows. The point is take what is given to you, and do the best you can with it. Yes, life is unfair, that's something every being has to deal with in their own way." He said turning away and walking towards a small building further along on the Look Out. 

            Gohan silently followed. _Life is unfair…I learned that lesson a long time ago._ Gohan thought to himself rubbing a deep scar that was going down his cheek. 

**Flash Back: **Gohan stood before his opponent Piccolo at about ten. He was winning the fight overpowering all his teachers' attacks. Matching him punch for punch. Suddenly Piccolo's ki started rising. He heard a yell coming from the back of his mentor's throat as he focused more of his power. Gohan's coal black eyes grew wide. He was already at full power. How could he possibly win? He had thought. He was so sure that he had overcome his mentor for the first time in his life. Now he sensed he had no chance compared to the Namekian's power. He now had to shelter his eyes from all the dust blowing from the newly released energy. He tried flying backward to get away from it. Until…Boom. Gohan could barley breath he was pinned against one of the mass of rock that dotted the training ground they had been using. He felt pain everywhere especially in a new deep gash in his cheek. Form the fist of Piccolo. Piccolo had punched him right in the face when he was trying to get away from the tornado of dust. 

            "What have I told you before kid. There is no backing away from some damn dust cloud." Piccolo yelled harshly coming in for another attack. 

            Gohan had known he was in trouble. This would be an ending impact for today's sparring. But he had come so close to beating him. Something suddenly snapped inside of him. From somewhere deep inside himself a great amount of energy was released or awakened he didn't know. He started to scream as he gathered it. He could barely control it. It took all he had just to keep his body from being ripped apart. 

            Piccolo floated in mid attack. Watching his pupil's eye's flicker teal and hair gold. He was shocked at the amount of power he had suddenly gained. He was aware of the kid's hidden power. But he didn't think it was this big.

            Gohan finally started to get his ki under control. Piccolo was just floating there starring. This was his chance he thought. With a new level of speed he flew in and using a fist of both hands he brought his hands upon the top of his head. He watched as his mentor fell to earth. He was speechless. He had won. Him Gohan Son had won a match against the thought priory invincible teacher. After he collected this thought he started to descend to earth to check on Piccolo. Who was sitting in a crater rubbing his head from his impact with the ground and his student's fist. 

End of Flash Back 

_            That was the first time it happened. Piccolo was so astonished. The problem was learning to control it and power down…_ He laughed remembering the first time he tried to power down and it didn't work…_I was so scared I would be stuck that way forever. Never getting back to normal. The odd thing is I prefer this form better now._

 "Good your dad's friends succeeded in getting all of them. Hey kid what are you laughing at?" Piccolo said pointing to the seven dragon balls that lay in a circle on the floor of the small room. 

  "Nothing…" Gohan said his voice almost cracking. "Whoa, I never have seen them all together before." Gohan strode towards one with four stars on it. He picked it up and looked at it. It glimmered unusually in the sun that the door to the room let in. 

   " It's too hide it from the Saijins and just in case someone dies." Piccolo said looking at him curiously

   " Then I can't let anything happen can I?" Gohan almost laughed. As the Namekian started to what seemed their form of blushing, his face turning a darker shade of green. "Piccolo you know I never let anything happen to you. You're like a father to me. My teacher, mentor, best friend, if I lost you I don't know what I'd do." Gohan said sincerely. 

    "Same here kid." Piccolo replied. "We should go get ready." He said trying to change the subject. Gohan knew how his Mentor didn't like to show his true emotions. All Gohan could do was nod, and follow.

~!~

 "That's Goku's kid?" That was the main question Gohan had heard all morning. It was the first time his father's friends had seen him in 10 years or ever. He had stayed reserved sticking to Piccolo all morning mostly. _The times almost here._ Was all he could think about. He was a silent shadow to the intimidating Namekian. 

            Now here we are hiding in the clouds. Just waiting. Floating here just waiting to get engulfed with the wave. 

            Suddenly four round objects started to appear in the sky. Making large shrieking sounds. Streaking to the ground with a trail of smoke following them making an enormous impact with the to earth. __

_            Father it's been too long…_ As he saw two figures getting out of the capsules, the others right behind the first.

Authors Note: Cliffhanger. The Saijins are here. What'll happen, that'll be explained in the next chapter. Thanks for reading. Please review. E-mail or im me with any comments, thoughts or suggestions. Sorry it was short, but the next one is the really big one. This was just a transition one.__


	4. Fighting Starts

Son Against Father

By Silvertress

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. 

A/N: Nothing to say except R&R and enjoy;) The Saijins are finally here!

*~~*

            The dust rose as Goku stepped from his capsule. _Just another dust ball to conquer, after we get these dragon balls it'll be done for._ He still couldn't see anything from where he stood because of the dust that was still whipping around in the wind. He gathered some ki and floated slowly out of the landing crater. As he looked around he saw that he was the first one out. He also could sense 2 strong powers and then four, which could give the Saijins problems. He still had no idea how he could sense beings ki's. He only used the scouter for show. This ability was his little secret. He already knew he was more powerful than Vegita or any of the other two Saijins. _That is it. This is my last planet that I'll go to under the Prince's orders. I'm going solo. I'll just tell them I'm leaving. I'll leave peacefully if I can or the hard way. This planet feels strange. Those ki's also feel strange. I wonder…_

    "Kakkorott, stop sitting around we have company you know." His brother said as he turned on his scouter and examined the six powers. He had already sensed. 

    "I was waiting for you. Can't start the fun without you." Goku smirked. 

    "Wasn't that nice." Raditz said sarcastically.

    " Ah, The mighty prince has arrived and his man at arms." Goku said with a slight sarcastic tone.

    "Kakkorott show more respect you low 3rd class bastard." Nappa growled. Goku backed away from the somewhere near six foot tall Saijin.

     " Raditz do we have to deal with anyone?" The Prince asked calmly

     "Kakkorott and I observed six powers. They're over there somewhere in the sky." Raditz said pointing to there left to a cluster of white puffy clouds in the sky. 

     " Good after we take care of them. We can go look for the dragon balls." Vegita said looking over at the cluster of clouds Raditz had pointed to.

      " Finally some fun. I need some exercise." Nappa said. 

       "I think all of us need fun. Especially when we have to hang around you." Goku laughed

      "Why I could…" Nappa was cut off as he tried to lunge at Goku.

       "Settle down Nappa." Vegita said putting his arm out to block the bold Saijin.  If you want you can go first against whatever we have to deal with. Then the dragon balls and immortality."

*~~~*

            Gohan's teal eyes widened as he saw the familiar form of his Father rise out of the crater and onto the land. 

     "He can sense us." Gohan whispered to Piccolo as he saw Goku look to the spot they were hiding in.

     "Stay calm kid." Piccolo whispered back. Gohan examined his father more. He saw that Goku had the same crazy hairstyle. That was just about the only thing that was the same. He now wore a dark green body suit and Saijin armor; he also had a scouter on his left eye. He seemed bulkier than Gohan had remembered. He seemed taller and his muscle bigger. (He's taller because pure Saijins grow at a different rate from humans.) The biggest shock would come in the future when he gazed straight into his Father's eyes. They weren't kind and soft with a gleam of happiness like they use to be. There was a cold hatred they almost seemed glazed over (side-effect from the brain washing.) but if he looked closely enough he could still maybe see deep in his eyes that kindness and happiness the was presumed gone so long ago. 

_He's so different. How can that be my Dad? Wait that's not my Father the person down there is not Goku Son he's a mindless puppet they've used. That has to be it. The question is how are we going to get him separate from the others. I know we wait until they attack. No use attacking them head on. We can do this. We will. I will._ Gohan thought trying to stay calm so his power level wouldn't rise up. _Have to stay calm and focused. I can't give off any more ki then needed._

He kept his gaze on his Father. He saw his "beloved" Uncle float up to him and start talking. _I see Raditz hasn't changed at all. _He wore the same outfit and scouter as the day that he had kidnapped Goku, his long hair was spiked every which way. _He's just as I remember him. Uncle today is the day you're punished for what you have done to me._ Gohan thought looking at his Uncle with an utter look of contempt and hatred. 

            He watched as two more joined his Father and Uncle on the ground. _By the way they act the smallest seems to be the leader. It's weird though my Dad seems to have more power then him but he's still the leader. The big bald one seems to be as powerful as my Dad's friends same with Uncle Raditz. The short one and Dad are the only ones we really have to worry about. _Gohan watched, as they talked some more. Goku's eyes stayed on the cloud where Gohan hid the whole time. Just then the tall bald one started flying at super speed towards the cloud. 

    "Watch out! He's attacking." Gohan yelled at the others as he got in a guarding position. He suddenly appeared. He was at least six feet tall his eyes gleaming with malice. He grunted as he let out a wave ki attack. Where he produced about ten small orange ki balls at a time, and they went and hit the target and blew up. Gohan felt a slight prick as each ki ball hit him. He heard the cries of his Father's friends as they got hit with wave on wave of the little orange ki balls. 

      "If you come down and join us. I'll stop." The big Saijin laughed.

      "Do what he says." Piccolo yelled as he started to descend from the cloud formation. The others soon followed. Nappa did to with a sad look on his face. 

       "I wished you would've put up a better fight. It would have been so much more enjoyable." He laughed

            Gohan's feet landed lightly on the ground near Piccolo. The small Saijin looked over the warriors of earth.

       "Nappa that was so nice of you to spare them and let the rest of us have some enjoyment for once." Vegita said. "They should be easy enough to beat."

         "Prince Vegita. The one on the left is the Namekian. He can lead us to the dragon balls." Raditz said

         "Fine. Kakkorott, Raditz, Nappa, go get them. But spare the Namekian." Vegita ordered.

            The Saijins were off; they flew towards their targets. Vegita was taking Tien and Chowsue on with one hand. Tien punched and kicked as fast as he could. While Chowsue tried to get on the Prince's back. But whenever Chowsue got close enough Vegita's hand went into his stomach and he was knocked to the ground. Vegita was matching Tien punch for punch without even trying and was gaining more and more ground on him. 

            Nappa was attacking Yamcha with a new ki attack. That sent blue orbs after the person. Yamcha was flying around through the air trying to get the bright ki orbs off his tail. Nappa just watched and let out another maniacal laugh. 

            Goku was on Piccolo not using his full strength the same as Piccolo. They were toying with each other. One would punch somewhere and it would be blocked same as a ki attack, choke or kick. They darted through the air here and there. Piccolo smiled his fangs showing. 

          "You haven't learned much over all these years." 

           " What are you talking about? I have never met you in my whole life." Goku said confused as he tried to deliver a kick to the side of the Namekian's head. 

            Gohan was being attacked by Raditz who wasn't doing very good. He tried and attack all Gohan did was using his speed and fly or run away to dodge it. He was barely trying. 

            "What the hell are you. I attack it seems to hit you but it doesn't." The disgruntle Saijin asked. He couldn't even see it when Gohan dodge the attack and went back to his first spot. Where Raditz thought he stayed solitary throughout the whole fight. 

  "My dear Uncle there are a lot of things that I have up my sleeve." Gohan said calmly.

"I've been waiting preparing, and hoping for this moment for a long time."

  "It's you. You're Kakkorott's little brat. You don't. You're a… No wait." Raditz said panicking. As he looked over the boy, noticing his golden hair and teal eyes. He knew he wouldn't win this fight.

Author's Note: They're finally fighting. What'll happen next time? Thanks for reading. Please review. Comments are a good thing. Stay tuned for more chapters. Thanks ;)


	5. Wishes

Son Against Father

By Silvertress

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. 

Author Note: We are entering the end of this fic. I think it's only going to be 8-10 chapters long. I might do a sequel I'm not sure. Thanks to those that have read this fic. Yeah five chapters. Anyway on with chapter five. Read, Review, Enjoy. ;)

~~

Gohan was being attacked by Raditz who wasn't doing very good. He tried and attack all Gohan did was using his speed and fly or run away to dodge it. He was barely trying. 

            "What the hell are you. I attack it seems to hit you but it doesn't." The disgruntle Saijin asked. He couldn't even see it when Gohan dodge the attack and went back to his first spot. Where Raditz thought he stayed solitary throughout the whole fight. 

  "My dear Uncle there are a lot of things that I have up my sleeve." Gohan said calmly.

"I've been waiting preparing, and hoping for this moment for a long time."

  "It's you. You're Kakkorott's little brat. You don't. You're a… No wait." Raditz said panicking. As he looked over the boy, noticing his golden hair and teal eyes. He knew he wouldn't win this fight. " Come on kid. You really can't you know. I'm your Uncle. Blood." Raditz said in a pleading voice. 

   "Trust me Uncle. I can and I will. Blood? Blood you say. I don't want you or your Saijin blood." Gohan said with abhorrence. "Time to pay for what you've done to me." Gohan said loudly. He then let out a loud yell as he gathered more of his ki. Making sure it wasn't a big amount. 

            Raditz eyes seemed to become impossibly big, as he saw a soft golden glow surround his Nephew. Raditz went into a guarding position as he saw his Nephew disappear. He screamed as he felt an impact on his back. Gohan had gathered most of his ki to his fist and hit his Uncle in the back. Raditz was now on laying on the ground wheezing. Gohan appeared in front of him. He looked at him with calm teal eyes. 

   "Come on get up. I don't have all day." Gohan said as Raditz looked up at him. 

   "Please…Stop." Raditz said wheezing. 

            Gohan flared up his ki for just a moment. The energy blew Raditz about 10 meters across the hard ground. Gohan was focused on his Uncle that he didn't notice when Goku and Piccolo simultaneously turned their heads to the burst of energy.             Raditz was now breathing heavier now. He was on his hands and knees trying to raise himself to a standing position. Gohan cocked his head to one side. Suddenly with a burst of hidden ki Radditz launched himself at Gohan. When Gohan saw a flickering teal in his Uncles eyes he was shocked. _He's almost super level. Better end this before it get's too complicated. _Gohan felt little pain as his Uncle's fist went right into his face.

   "Nice try. But too late and still it's not enough." Gohan said tranquilly. Gohan was relieved when he saw the teal flicker disappear. From his fighting stance Gohan launched himself on his Uncle. Raditz tried to evade the combination of kicks and punches Gohan delt towards him to no avail. With a few punches and kicks Raditz was on the ground once more groaning in pain. "It all ends now." Gohan said ruthlessly. Raditz looked to the ground knowing what was about to happen. Gohan brought both hands over his head on palm behind the other. "Masenko." Gohan said in a low voice from the ki he was gathering. He brought his arms down and the huge blast appeared from his hands. His Uncle was engulfed in the blast. When the blast disappeared there was no sign of his Uncle._ Finally I did it. He's gone. _Gohan thought almost happily. Of course he never did like taking life. But Raditz was different. Gohan looked around to asset how the others were doing. He was worried when he felt the power levels of Tien and Chowsue. He looked over and saw Vegita still toying with Tien matching him punch for punch. Tien seemed to be getting worried. Gohan's eyes opened wide as he saw Chowsue on the ground lying lifelessly. The bald one named Krillin seemed to be giving him a senzu bean. _Better go help Tien. He's going to be in trouble when the small one gets bored toying with him. _Gohan went into the air and launched himself between the two.

   "Tien go help Yamcha. Now! I can handle it." Gohan yelled as he came in between the two and blocked a punch from the Saijin Prince. Gohan sighed in relief as the three-eyed warrior flew towards Yamcha who was still dodging the blast Nappa sent at him. He also saw Chowsue was waking up. 

   "Boy what are you doing?" The small warrior asked glaring at Gohan.

   "I finished off Raditz so I thought I'd go try you out. My uncle really wasn't a challenge." Gohan snarled at the Saijin.

    "Raditz…Your Uncle. Does that mean your Kakkorott's bastard of a son? Raditz mentioned a few years ago. How cute. We take your Father and you try to take revenge on us. You took care of Raditz I see. Who really cares? He was only a damn third class warrior. Let's see how you come out against the Prince of all Saijins." Vegita said calmly.

    "Prince of all Saijins? Interesting. Does that mean I should bow down to you?" Gohan said mockingly.

    "What the hell? The insolence you show. You hybrid. You're existence would not be tolerated by us. It shouldn't now. Guess it's time for you to die." The Saijin snarled at Gohan.

     " I'd like to see you try." Was all Gohan said as he got in a fighting stance.

~~

            Piccolo was nervous now. Gohan had raised his level too much. He knew Goku had sensed it. After both of them turned their heads, Piccolo leaned in to deliver a punch. Goku fell in the air a little from the unexpected impact. Goku lunged at him and started to punch toward his chest with both hands. Piccolo blocked using his knee and hand. The two were caught in a guarding position. The two glared at each other the ebony orbs battling each other. They both went on fighting. But still ki attacks, and physical attacks alike were parried. They went on like this. Suddenly both sensed Gohan's ki rise again. They both witnessed Raditz be destroyed in the boy's blast. 

    "Looks like Gohan got one of you." Piccolo said calmly.

    "Gohan who is that? Is that the kid that just got Raditz? That name… What is with that name?" Goku seemed to be talking to himself.

    " Great it makes less of you to take care of." Piccolo said. 

    " Let's stop this. I know your holding back energy. Let's just give each other everything we got." Goku said calmly.

    " What did you get bored? That's fine with me. But the question is do you know what you're getting yourself into?" Piccolo asked questioningly.

            Goku just looked at the Namekian and then started to power up. Piccolo started to do the same. 

~~

_            Raditz is finally gone. Soon I'll be free of Vegita too. That boy he's stronger than Vegita. Maybe I can use him…_Goku thought as he slowly powered up his eyes and hair flickering to teal and gold. _Might as well go super. Give me some exercise. I can't wait to see what his majesty will do._ Goku chuckled to himself. When he was done transforming a golden aura swishing around him. 

  "Ready?" Goku questioned. The Namekian fully powered up looked at him. A smile formed across his face his fangs showing.

~~

            As Piccolo saw Goku power up to Super Saijin, he did a quick power up of a different kind. He powered up for one of his best attacks. _After Kami told me he had read his mind and sensed the form of brain washing he said it could be counter acted with the dragon balls. All I need to do is get him unconscious. Damn being part of Kami can be useful. Well sometimes. It's usually just a bother…Time for lights out Goku._ The Namekian thought to himself as he gathered the energy. After Goku asked some question he knew it was time. One finger still on his turbaned forehead he held out his arm and started to form the attack quickly on his straightened index/middle finger. Goku would make the mistake of trying to deflect the blast. ****

"Makankosappo." Piccolo yelled as two-ki blasts came out of his fingers. One straight one that went right into Goku's chest, another that screwed around the first beam to help drill the attack into the victim. He looked on as Goku fell to the ground from the blast. _Yes… I did gather enough ki to knock him out. _Piccolo thought. He descended to the ground and delivered a few kicks to his head to keep him that way. He sighed in relief when he saw the gold hair and teal eyes return to their normal coal. 

    "**_Kami. It's me. He unconscious make the wish now." _**Piccolo said to Kami telepathically.

   " **_It'll be done. It might take a few minutes for his mind to sort out all the information."_** The old Namekian replied

   "**_ Just do it!!!"_** Piccolo seemed to scream.

~~

            The Guardian of the Earth stood in the Middle of his look out. The dragon balls now outside in a circle glowing. The Namekian held his hands out over them. He muttered the word to activate them. He stepped back as he saw the dragon balls engulfed in a bright flash. The ground shook. The blue sky turned completely black. He looked calmly as he saw some bolts of lightening then finally a 100 ft long dragon with fierce ruby eyes. 

   "Shenlong (Sorry if I spelt it wrong) it's been too long." Kami said. 

   " Master. You know who I am. I can grant you one wish." The dragon said.

   " I wish the mortal Goku Son to have his true memories restored, he was brainwashed a long time ago. Let him see the truth." Kami wished. The Dragons eyes glowed with an eerie light and he growled in its low voice. 

    " Your wish has been granted." The Dragon said finally. He then disappeared in another flash of light. The dragon balls turned to stone and then flew off. 

~~

            Piccolo smirked as he saw Goku grab his head in pain. He knew that meant that the wish was made. Soon he'd find out if it would work. He then turned his gaze to the fight of Gohan versus the small-unknown Saijin. Both were Super Saijins the golden auras surrounded both of them. They seemed to whiz through the air. One would occasionally deliver a blow but it seemed they were evenly matched at this point. Piccolo could sense that the Prince was using his full power but Gohan still didn't tap into his dormant power. Piccolo suddenly turned around as he heard a "What?" From Goku.

    "Piccolo?" He questioned. "What happened?" Goku questioned.  

~~

Author's Note: Goku has his memory back. But how much of it? Does he know what he's done these past years? Find out next chapter. This fanfiction will probably be updated tomorrow Sunday September 8. With all my others. So stay tuned for the next chapter. (next time is focused on fighting w/ Nappa and Vegita.) Thank you for reading. Hope you liked it. Please review. 


	6. Revenge vs Immortality

Son Against Father

By Silvertress

Disclaimer: Guess what once again I don't own Dragon Ball Z. 

Author's Note: Chapter six people! I can't believe how long this fic is. It was too complicated to finish in about three. Anyway we get more fighting and see what Goku is going to do. Thanks to all that have reviewed. Please Read, Review, and Enjoy ;)

On with the show: 

            Piccolo suddenly turned around as he heard a "What?" From Goku. "Piccolo?" He questioned. "What happened?" Goku questioned.  Piccolo watched calmly as the Saijin rose to his knees holding his head. The Namekian stepped back as the Saijin's expression changed to a glare. "What the hell are you looking at Namekian?" Piccolo frowned. _The memories are mixed up. Here's your lullaby once more Goku. _Piccolo flared his ki up quickly a white aura surrounded him before Goku was holding his head again Piccolo brought his hand straight down into a spot on his neck. Once again he fell unconscious. _That should keep him until his memories are straightened out. I wouldn't want to know what he could do if he was conscious the way his subconscious must be sorting out the truth. Kid we might actually pull this off. What in hell was that?_

Piccolo turned feeling a sudden humungous jump in ki. He saw that Goku's friends had backed Nappa into a corner. The large Saijin seemed to be on his last lengths suddenly his eyes had turned a deep blue and were starting to flicker from black to sea blue. A golden aura flickered around the Saijin. Goku's friends backed away as they sensed his power rise more and more. 

He saw Yamcha and Tien talk to one another. The two launched themselves at the Saijin and started attacking him from both sides. Krillin and Chowsue launched ki blast that formed together and hit the Saijin. The golden aura had established around the Saijin and all he did was deflect the blast and back to its origin. Chowsue and Krillin who had put as much energy as they could spare into the blast were breathing heavily from firing it and couldn't dodge it. Piccolo looked through unemotional eyes when he saw the blast hit them and they fell to the ground hard. Yamcha and Tien were still landing punches but it did no good. The newest Super Saijin didn't seemed to even feel any pain at all from the blows.

_Better go help the morons. If I let them die the kid will be ticked off. _He started gathering ki enough to fight a Super Saijin. _This really should be interesting it seems it's the big ones first time in that form. If he's anything like Gohan he won't be able to control the powers. _The powered up Namekian looked down at Goku. _Stay like that until I get back. _Piccolo looked back at Goku lying on the ground then launched himself to the newest Super Saijin. He was just in time to see Nappa with one arm knock Yamcha and Tien to the ground. Piccolo snorted when he saw the four on the ground were unconscious. _So much for Earth's Special Forces, nice training Kami. They were ready for the regular Saijins but not a Super Saijin._

            "Take this." Piccolo yelled as he went in with a punch of his right hand. Nappa blocked it so Piccolo kneed the Saijin in the chest. Piccolo showed his fangs in a smirk when he saw the gold aura flicker and disappear. Piccolo went to kick him in the back and the Saijin fell through the air.

      With a grunt the Saijin got up glaring at the Namekian through his dark blue eyes. With the return of the gold aura he lunged in on Piccolo with a series of attacks. Piccolo made his own aura appear making his ki rise so he could parry the blows the Saijin tried to land. The Namek cringed when he felt an impact in his lower chest. He grunted as he punched the Saijin right in the cheek through frustration. He looked with accomplishment as he saw Nappa spit out some crimson liquid. The Namekian frowned when saw the Saijin suddenly disappear. He closed his eyes trying to sense the Saijin's ki. He found it and turned around just in time to block a kick to the head with one of his hands. The Namekian's eyes came into contact with the dark blue orbs of his foe. They just stared each other down, both giving the other a menacing grin. Piccolo knew victory was immanent for him. Nappa was already breathing hard. His body still wasn't used to all the power of the Super Saijin form. 

            "Time to end this." Piccolo snarled. Piccolo gathered all the ki he could and with speed started to punch the Saijin with all his strength. He shot through the air coming into contact with Nappa's body as he fell from each blow. The bald Saijin's eyes now black. Piccolo went about this for a while longer kicking or punching the Saijin. He smiled when he felt Nappa's life force almost totally drained. With one kick to the back he let the body fall. The Saijins body was limp on the rocks. He looked up with terrified eyes. 

    "Mercy…"He said quietly. Piccolo laughed. I am not Goku. I am the son of the Demon King I don't show mercy. Piccolo growled as he formed a ki ball in his hand. It glowed a deep purple Piccolo yelled as he through it towards the Saijin. He turned away when he saw the limp body blow to bits from the blast. With a smirk he whipped some of the purple blood from his face. The Namekian almost laughed when he saw how injured his body was. He slowly limped to the unconscious Krillin and grabbed the small sack he had in his gi belt. Piccolo grappled a senzu in-between two of his pointed fingernails and gulped it down. He then went to give one to each of the fallen fighters. He walked away ignoring their questions, when he finished reviving them he went back to Goku to his comfort was still unconscious. Piccolo then turned his gaze to the battle that still raged on, the one of his pupil against the Saijin Prince. Piccolo's head turned this way and that his eyes watching the two glowing beings battle it out. His eyes perceiving every punch or block. To his surprise it seemed tied. 

~~

            Goku was flooded with memories. The new information mixed with the old. They battled one another. The kindness of Earth and his true past versus the Saijin memories heartless and ruthless. One moment he was Goku the protector of the planet Earth, another he was a Saijin. A low class warrior that was more powerful than his leader knew. A being that had conquered countless planets destroyed thousands maybe millions of lives, the true vanquisher of Freeza. As time went on he began to sort it out what truly happened. Radditz had come to Earth kidnapped him under some sort of anesthetic. He then put the Saijin in a device to rewrite his memories. To make him a Saijin pawn. He wasn't a Saijin he was a being of Earth. He had a family. Chichi and Gohan, his son Gohan, and Chichi his mate and love she was had been pregnant before he was kidnapped. Slowly the events of his life unfolded infront of him. He saw the entire Z team, the dragon balls. Everything made sense. Then came the memories of when he had been brainwashed. His inner voice screamed all the lives he had put to an end not even caring. The blood lust he had, not even having an ounce of mercy in him. That was not him. That was the Saijin's influence. His eyes thrusted open. He rose quietly his ki exploded in anger. His eyes automatically turned azure and his hair gold. 

    "Goku?" Piccolo turned around sensing that the Saijin had woken up. 

    "Piccolo." Goku smirked. Piccolo relaxed a little in his fighting stance. The Namekian was ready to pounce if the wish hadn't worked.

~~

            Gohan was in level two of Super Saijin. Bolts of electricity swirled in his gold aura the same was for Vegita. Both of them attacked mercilessly. Gohan smiled internally as he felt another Saijin ki disappear. He jumped out of the way of a ki blast the Prince had sent at him.

     "Looks like another one of you are gone." Gohan said wickedly in a low voice. He saw Vegita stopped the attack he was about to implement. The young Saijin's eyes grew open when the pureblood just started to laugh. The cackled made Gohan's sensitive ear's ring. 

     "Who cares? Nappa was a weakling. If you're not strong then there is no reason for the being to survive. The Saijin race is all about power. Look at us we are in the form of the legendary warrior. How many Saijins are left of pure blood? Two, soon to only be one. I am the ultimate evolution of our race. Soon to be an immortal. I will be the supreme ruler of this galaxy and all others the universe." The Prince seemed to say insanely.

      "Never." Gohan growled. That will never happen. I will make sure of that myself. Gohan's ki flared up even more the gold shining more brightly and more lightning appeared. The younger Saijin launched himself at the Prince. He started a series of punches and kicks landing everyone. Tapping into his dormant power he had the advantage. The Prince dodged one of the blows quickly wiping scarlet from his eye. He growled as he gathered more energy. So close to his goal he would not let some hybrid beat him. The two went at each other oddly matching the other blow for blow. 

            One on the sight of revenge and defense the other for immortality and being the last noble of his race. The older Saijin cackled as he landed a blow that made Gohan fall to Earth. Gohan jumped up right after his impact firing a ki blast that disintegrated more of the Prince's armor. Both were breathing heavily tiring from staying level two but that meant everything. Both knew that the first one to drop out of Super Saijin level two would not come out of this alive. 

            Gohan turned his head suddenly sensing his Father turn Super Saijin. Something was different from when he first arrived. He was disturbed to feel so much anger and hate in his ki but he didn't feel as cold and distant as before. The teenager turned his head to see he was talking with Piccolo. _What is going on? Damn I can't ask I have to finish this bastard off. Or at least get him unconscious, that way I could find out what was happening and get a senzu bean. I can't hold it at this level for very much longer. _Gohan let out a large cry as he felt Vegita's fist go right into his chest. Gohan growled at the prince and delivered a punch of his own right in the side of the head. He then kicked the Saijin in the chest and started punching madly putting the last of the ki he had in reserve. Not expecting this the Prince couldn't bloke the blows. He had no clue that the kid had that kind of power. Gohan smiled as he Vegita go to the ground hard making a huge crater. The demi Saijin power out of Super Saijin level two down to one, and slowly flew over to Piccolo. _He should be out for at least five minutes. That took all I have. I'm so dizzy. _Gohan's hair started flickering back to coal, as his eyes from teal. He slowly landed to the ground and limped. Piccolo walked up to meet him half way. His father stood in place just looking at the pair.

            With out a word Piccolo gave him a senzu bean. Gohan took it in his mouth painfully and swallowed. Suddenly he felt the bean take effect. He smiled as he felt his tired muscles renew in strength and all the pain he felt disappear. He looked up to a smirking Piccolo.

     "Nice job kid. That Saijin should be out for a few more minutes. We can get him." Piccolo said.

     "Gohan?" Gohan turned his gazed past his mentor to his Father. His heart skipped a few beats when he heard the man utter those words.

     "He knows everything." Piccolo said calmly.

       "Daddy?!?" Gohan half questioned and yelled with glee he ran up to embrace his Father.

~~

Piccolo looked away emotion wasn't his best thing to deal with. He made sure Goku's friends were guarding Vegita as he told them. Yes they had come and said their greetings. But now it was Gohan's turn and someone had to keep their eye on the Saijin Prince. 

~~

            Suddenly Gohan took off from the embrace. He could hear Piccolo and Goku yell his name. All he could do was scream from the sudden pain. 

Author's Note: Cliff hanger!!! Please review, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. (still needs some editing) Thanks for reading.

REVIEW!!!


	7. Stealing

Son Against Father

By Silvertress

Input by Cheeto (little brother)

Disclaimer: (Silvertress walks up in front of readers.) "I don't own Dragon Ball Z." She screams this at the top of her lungs. (Hope you get the point.)

Author's Note: Finally you guys get an update from me. I know it's been a long time. Sorry I lost track on how to finish this fic. So I've been waiting to get the right idea. Finally it came to me!!! We're in the home stretch people only a few chapters to go. So please Read, Review, and Enjoy.

On with the show ;)

            Gohan surrounded his arms within the familiar embrace of his Father. He sighed. _This is what I have been striving for this moment. What ever happens after that damned Saijin wakes up it won't matter. All the fighting training, abandoning Mom and Goten everything I did or lost is worth this. He's back! He finally remembers. His ki is even being altered back to normal at this very moment. _Gohan smiled through the silent embrace. Sensing with delight how his ki seemed to be thawing out or melting. Not giving off the sense of cold or ice which evil produced but warmth. He still was alarmed because there still seemed to be spots of hatred there. Which still were yet to be determined good or bad.  

    "I missed you so much." Gohan said softly his head resting on his Father's shoulder. He had grown a lot since the last time he saw his Father. Instead of reaching just to the middle of his thigh he now stood about two inches shorter. In a few years the boy would probably exceed his Father in stature. 

            The part-Saijin felt anxiety as he waited in a fretful silence.

   "Me to. You've changed so much." Goku replied softly his teal eyes looking out into the distance. "You're so different. I must've have missed so much. I'm so sorry." Goku continued, the pure blooded Saijin's voice lowering as he went on. 

    "Dad it's not your…" Gohan started to say. Gohan didn't finish he suddenly jumped from out of his Father's arms. As both Piccolo and Goku yelled his name. 

            The demi-Saijin screamed from a pain that was coming from his right shoulder blade. Some crimson fell to the ground as he let out another hoarse cry. The pain was immense he was now sitting on his knees having his left arm grasp his right. Thinking if he grasped it tight enough then the pain wouldn't spread. 

    "A Saijin should never let down his guard." The Prince of Saijins lectured the boy laughing as a golden aura swished around him.

    "What the hell are you doing Vegita!!! How???" Goku glared at the one he once obeyed.

    "Kakkorott. I was just about to ask the same question. Hugging a hybrid. You should know that hybrids are forbidden. He must be destroyed. Since he's your spawn you also must be destroyed." The Prince said calmly with an unsettling shine of malice in his eyes.

    "You…You…You just want…t to get rid of us so you can be immortal." Gohan said hoarsely forcing his voice so it was auditable concealing the more cries of pain he wanted to let free. 

    "Well at least now you know what the hell I'm doing and for. With you two gone I'll make my wish and become immortal then the ruler of this galaxy then soon the whole universe. You could even say a god. As before I am the one true Super Saijin the final evolutionary form of our race." The Prince continued.

    "Really if you can tell all three of us with Saijin blood are Super Saijins." Gohan said gathering more of his strength and was now trying to stall. _I need more time. Please just keep talking. I know where Piccolo was headed when he took off into the sky. _While the pompous Saijin Prince divulged his plan Gohan's teacher had quietly flown away to get more senzu beans. _We just have to keep him talking. Thinking that he can defeat us at anytime. I can't do anything until my arm is healed it's taking most of my reserve ki just to stay conscious. That attack he got me with. He was in the level beyond a Super Saijin. He got me when my ki was almost fully down. Damn. I should've learned not to let my guard down. But I just wanted one moment with my Father. Kami why do you torture me so? But that attack it seemed to be a ki blast. I felt the energy not a physical impact and the fabric of my gi got burnt. This attack is somehow different. It seems to be draining my energy. I don't know how long I can stay conscious, which makes fighting out of the question. Piccolo better return soon. _Gohan thought as he listened to Vegita's ramblings of his death and the conquest of the universe.

   "How can you be the true Super Saijin when you achieved it after me. You think you defeated Freeza your highness. I hate to tell you that you're mistaken. That was me. Raditz altered your memory so you wouldn't do anything to him. Because you could never lay a finger on me." Goku informed his Prince.

            A dark look over came the ascended Saijin. As if he was remembering something from a dream.

    "You're right. Damn your fucking brother.' Vegita swore.

    "I see the prince finally remembers. He must've have used an inferior memory replacing technique. It seems to be wearing off now that you can tell that It was I not you who defeated your oppressor. Of course who needs a heavy brain washing when the person has your kind of pride?" Goku said challengingly letting his Saijin attitude and blood lust take over. 

            _Looks like he has changed a bit. That attitude I don't remember it. Was he always like that? Well living ten years as a Saijin must have some effect on his personality. Still. If he keeps pushing Vegita things could get messy. I'm getting weaker. Great now my sight is fading. _Gohan got worried as his vision started to blur. The sharp images his Saijin heritage let him see were slowly fading to indistinct shapes and blurs. _Piccolo should be at the Look Out by now. I think he stored two or three senzu beans away. Why is this wound burning so? As Gohan summoned ki to maintain his conscious state the wound burned the more ki he used. It seemed to be sucking it out of him. _

    "Well Kakkorott look at your little brat down there on the ground." Vegita said pointing to the still kneeling Gohan. Turning on his scouter. "The kid is using up all his ki to stay conscious. That attack I used on him is slowly draining him of his energy through that wound and it's being transferred to me. Look at your friends. Look at those other four idiots they succumbed to the same attack. I went so fast they didn't even sense me. The only reason the boy isn't out cold now is because of his Saijin blood it protects him somewhat from the ability. You want to know why you don't know it. That is because only my family the rulers of our race know it. No third class warrior like you could handle it or control the extra energy to your advantage. Your also probably wondering how I pulled the attack off in so little time. What you probably expected me to be down for a few moments. So you could have a Father Son moment with that little bastard hybrid. No, I couldn't allow that. I just used an technique I saw some of those Namekians use. They were able to regenerate their limbs I just used a similar energy wave and used it to renew my body and ki. I was so fast none of you could stop me." The Prince went on to explain. 

~~

Goku glared at the Prince with renewed anger. His ki flared as he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists in anger at the Prince. How dare that Saijin use his son's and friends' energy against him? He was to angry to notice that Piccolo had left. The Namekian had been forgotten minutes before, to the remaining Z fighters' advantage. 

     "Your so weak Vegita that you have to use other's energy to fight? O yes that is so an aspect that the true Super Saijin should have!" Goku said mockingly. _When he gets angry he is more likely to make mistakes. If that happens I can use it to my advantage. _

    "You don't even understand Kakkorott!" Vegita yelled. 

    "At least I don't have to use other's energy. I have enough on my own." Goku said. _Gohan please hold on. Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, and Chowsue you all do to. Wait where's Piccolo? The younger Pure Blooded Saijin thought gazing through his teal eyes and past his shimmering golden aura looking for his former enemy now newly acquired ally. _He isn't here where could he be?__

_   "**Senzu."**_ He heard what to be his son's low voice in his head. _What?_ He went on to question. He looked over to his son on the ground. Ignoring Vegita who was now babbling in a rage of how he was a true Super Saijin and he wouldn't allow some low class warrior and his damn hybrid son come in the way of his goals. 

            Gohan sat motionlessly, still kneeling his left arm clenching with a life grip on his right arm. His eyes were forced shut and his mouth closed. It appeared he was trying to keep from screaming. His eyebrows arched down and his skin wrinkled where they came together. His clothes were ragged it barely resembled clothing anymore. He looked so vulnerable but still had a sense of power around him that would make any creature be cautious. 

~~

            The burning had increased. Gohan had to summon more ki to stay conscious and had to close his eyes to keep that effort going. He felt a blackness looming over him that would mean his, his families everyone's doom. Some how he started to seem and hear his Father's thoughts of where Piccolo had gone. _Senzu. _He replied in his head. Praying his Father would hear it. He was filled with relief when his Father's voice echoed the word what into his skull.

_ "**Senzu. He's getting Senzu beans. With this wound healed. We, I can take him. Just a few more moments, keep him occupied Dad."**_ Gohan said in his head. 

   "**_Fine. But you have to hang in there Gohan. Remember I just got back. We can't have one of us leaving this planet yet alone this dimension just at this moment."_** Gohan let out a short yes and he felt his Father raise his ki slowly. Gohan copied that act by summoning more ki to battle from becoming unconscious. _Hurry Piccolo. _Gohan thought.

~~

            Goku gathered enough of his ki to exceed that of the Prince's. His rage fueled the power to go higher and higher. He launched himself at the Prince who just laughed. The Prince's ki grew to match that of Goku's. He parried any blow Goku tried to land on him. The Prince let another laugh escape his lips as their forms tangled in a combining golden aura of energy. Blue sparks of what appeared to be pure power flew through the air madly. Dust swirled around and the rocks themselves trembled as the two mighty powers matched each other blow for blow. 

    "Kakkorott don't you know the more you push me the more energy I drain from your friends." The Prince yelled as he landed a blow on the younger Saijin's shoulder. 

            Goku just hovered in mid air. _How can I fight to win if he can just drain their energy? If we keep at this rate it'll go down to their life forces and if those disappear they'll die. Here he comes again maybe if I just defend.  _The Prince came at him fist first; Goku blocked it with his forearm, and instinctively made a kick go into the Saijin's gut. Blood poured out his mouth as the last noble of the Saijin race hunched over in pain. Goku watched as he breathed heavily then saw the Prince renew his aura with new strength. His eyes shifted to his friends they all seemed to start to twist in pain. He clicked his scouter on quickly because he still was mastering his old talent of sensing ki himself along with his memories. He frowned as he saw all of their power levels drop as his adversary's grew. _Nice defending. It's hard I'm to use to fighting not defending. What can I do? I should just dodge him. No, that wouldn't work he would steal more energy to go faster. I can't fight so; I guess I just take this beating until Piccolo comes back with the senzu beans. _Goku focused more of his ki to harden his muscles against impacts and put more energy in his aura, which might help lessen the blows. He slowly inhaled as the older Saijin flew at him with horrible malice in his eyes. Goku felt the pain but focused on reorganizing his memories to keep his mind off it. Since the younger Saijin refused to fight or dodge he was like an attack dummy to the Prince that was now throwing the being around like a rag doll.

    "Don't worry Kakkorott it'll all be over soon. I will finally be immortal and you'll be gone. Meaning I'm the only one and true Super Saijin. You have one weakness and that seems to be your compassion. Yes it was suppress from all that lovely brainwashing but with it gone. Now that fault has surfaced in your character again. Saijins are supposed to be heartless. Yet you have one. Making it impossible for you to be the true Super Saijin." Vegita lectured as he delivered a combination of kicks and punches to the unresisting body.

            Goku just kept still trying to make his ki protect him from the unwanted impacts. _Only a little more time soon enough Piccolo will be back. _

~~

            Gohan stayed kneeling focusing his ki to still stay conscious also half concentrating on the battle. _Dad he's losing because he doesn't want Vegita to steal our ki down to the life force level. But how long can he handle that? Piccolo is almost here I can sense him. But he's not going to be here in time. That damn Prince is stealing most of the power from me. Maybe if I somehow get rid of it. Dad will be able to stop him with out the others being harmed. There's only one way to get rid of my ki though. Dad I this is the only thing I can do. The rest is up to you. _

            Gohan slowly disengaged his grip on his right shoulder. Then he stopped diverted the main stream of ki he was using to keep himself awake to his hand. The demi-Saijin's hand started to glow a soft blue. _All I need is just enough to stop my body from functioning. This is the only way. _He focused more and more. His senses were getting more blurred his hearing was distorted and he lost all track of the battle. Everything in his universe was the thin stream of ki being focused to his hand. _A little more…just a little. There finally enough. _Gohan then slowly moved his bloody arm to his chest right in front of where his heart would be. He squinted his eyes closer together as he got ready to shoot the blast. 

    "Noooo." Came a distorted scream. As Gohan felt him being knocked to the ground and his left arm pinned to the ground. 

~~

            Piccolo had sensed what his pupil had been trying to do. _That damn kid he's trying to rid the Prince of the main source of power he's stealing from. That's the only source fueling him right now that pilfered energy. He seemed to forget mentioning that he could only master that technique from Namek to heal his body. It would only replenish his ki for about ten seconds. Enough to do that attack and steal enough of those other weaklings' ki so he could finish the job on Goku. There's no way to master a technique to replenish your power level completely by it's self. The replenishing must originate from another source. _Piccolo sped up his journey to the battle scene with all he had. The Namekian had to arrive before his student could accomplish what he sought out to do. 

            _Of course it took time to do what needed to be done. I had to absorb Kami's ability to heal injuries because there were only two senzu beans left. To stop that damn Prince of Monkeys all the ones he attacked had to be healed. Not half. When they're all healed he'll be defenseless. Thank the Kais that Kami got some information on that stupid Saijin's history and attacks. The former Guardian of that planet was very helpful telling him from Other World. _

            Piccolo had finally come upon the battlefield. The small ki ball in his pupil's hand was glowing brightly over his heart. __

_            Got to hurry before it's too late he's about to do it. _Piccolo went even faster and launched himself on his pupil sending him to the ground grasping fiercely his left arm. Gohan opened his coal eyes. They shone with a light of panic and confusion. Piccolo glared down at his student and gave him a reassuring look. Gohan slowly closed his eyes and the ki ball in his left hand slowly disappeared. The Namekian then put his hands on the boy's bloody right shoulder. The wound almost seemed to give off a purplish light. The Namekian countered it with an ivory one that his hands now emitted. He felt as the muscle and tissue in his student's body heal. Then finally felt the strange signal the purplish light was giving off disappear. 

            Piccolo when finished quickly stood up. Knowing his student now knew what to do. Continued striding to the other afflicted that still lay on the ground. 

~~

            Gohan being healed stood up with a new out look. He stood up easily now that the pain was gone. _Time to finish this. _He thought.

Author's Note: I hope that chapter made up for the delay. The next one should be out sooner. I don't think I'm going to be too busy this week. I'll try to get it as soon as possible. Same thing goes for the e-mail thing. Now that you read it criticism is required. Please e-mail or better Review your opinions; good, bad, love/hate, also ideas. Reviews just help writers. Also now that your done with this and looking for a new story. Please consider checking out Evoke my new Dragon Ball Z two parter fic. Thanks for reading. Hoped you enjoyed it. C ya later ;)

            __


	8. No will for a conclusion

Son Against Father

By Silvertress

Disclaimer: I still don't own Dragon Ball Z. This fic is mine but the characters, world, and plot it's based upon I do not own.  
Author's Note: Here we go people the last real chapter of this fanfiction it all ends here. You guys get one epilogue chapter after this. But this is truly the end of this story. I really hope you enjoy it. As always READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY.

On with the show:

~~

_Got to hurry before it's too late he's about to do it. _Piccolo went even faster and launched himself on his pupil sending him to the ground grasping fiercely his left arm. Gohan opened his coal eyes. They shone with a light of panic and confusion. Piccolo glared down at his student and gave him a reassuring look. Gohan slowly closed his eyes and the ki ball in his left hand slowly disappeared. The Namekian then put his hands on the boy's bloody right shoulder. The wound almost seemed to give off a purplish light. The Namekian countered it with an ivory one that his hands now emitted. He felt as the muscle and tissue in his student's body heal. Then finally felt the strange signal the purplish light was giving off disappear. 

Piccolo when finished quickly stood up. Knowing his student now knew what to do. Continued striding to the other afflicted that still lay on the ground. 

~~

Gohan being healed stood up with a new out look. He stood up easily now that the pain was gone. _Time to finish this. _He thought. Placing his booted feet firmly in the ground he took the stance, which was all too familiar to him. Clenching his fist together he started to let out a feral hoarse cry as he started to gather any ki he could summon. The ground its self shook from the energy. The boy's eyes quickly flickered from raven to an endless teal. His raven hair grew and turned golden. Brown dust swirled around as his ki formed a large golden aura around himself. Rocks disintegrated to powder in mid air from the energy being emitted by this hybrid.

            The power he was using was not something to be trifled with. The source that drove it was revenge, anger, and above all preservation. The first two concepts are never good concepts but thrived in this kind of situation. They fueled his power letting him have even more access to his massive always present dormant power. His anger boiled even more from each muffled cry he heard his Father reluctantly release. Ki flowed through his body making his muscles stronger, more agile it also went into the swishing aura that had reached an unparallel size. Bolts of blue lightning struck the ground around and in the aura.  

            As the young half Saijin gathered his ki something snapped. He had access to more of his still dormant power. It almost drove him insane. The energy was so raw so powerful it felt like his body would be torn apart. But no he wouldn't let this defeat him. Gritting his teeth together he focused it channeled the random new energy through his body. Yet again he felt his body get an upgrade. His reflexes improved his muscles bursted and flexed with energy. Finally getting it under control he opened his eyes. _This is the last day you'll ever see Saijin. _His teal eyes glared at the cackling Saijin Prince who still pummeled his Father. _Too caught up in the moment to notice your stolen ki is being taken back? Your arrogance is going to cost you. _As he heard another cry of pain from his Father he pushed himself into the air and with all speed went to the source of the sound. 

~~

            Piccolo held his hands over the lifeless form of Goku's friend named Yamcha. He let his hands start to glow and concentrated on repairing his body. He had to look up suddenly as he felt Gohan's ki jumped up to a new level. His mouth hung open at the enormous energy he felt. _The kid seems to have tapped into his dormant power again. But I didn't now he had that much. He has the power for the victory. But through what means will he win? That's what I'm wonder. I've taught him everything I could. Now it's the time for him to use it. _Piccolo thought.

            Inhaling deeply he went back to his work. He heard the murmurs of the already healed Tien and Krillin. _Weaklings. _He scoffed. _If it weren't for Gohan I wouldn't waste my energy on this technique for them. _The healing that he was performing took a lot of his own ki to make it effective. Doing it five times in a row was draining him substantially. If he wasn't as strong as he was he would've blacked out or even perished. _You can do it kid. _He thought as he felt Yamcha start to stir. _One more to go,_ he thought as he heard Yamcha murmur something about being hit by a bus. Getting up silently he went to the body of Chowsue. 

~~

            "Time to die. You bastard." Gohan growled as he caught his Father in his arms as he fell from another attack. Gohan looked down at the swollen bloody face. His Father tried to talk but coughed up some more crimson. Ignoring the curses of the Older Saijin he whispered. "We got him. He will pay." 

            Vegita started to growl as he tried to gather more ki while hovering in the air. Suddenly his body started to fall to Earth. He could barely summon the ki to stay in the air. Immediately his hair turned back to coal, as did his eyes. Out of SSJ mode he was able to stop the fall a few feet from the ground. He landed softly on the ground, with the last of his ki. He realized that of course all his power was gone. As he saw that through some miracle all the victims of his special attack were standing and appeared to be in perfect health. He turned on his scouter and to his horror saw the power of the boy. It was off the charts nothing he had ever seen could match it. He tried to double check but the scouter exploded from the energy. 

~~

            As the Prince was going through this, Gohan saw his chance and flew as fast as he could towards Piccolo. Piccolo looked up in surprise as he saw the state Goku was in.                                                                                                                            "Piccolo! You have to help him." Gohan said urgently. As his Father breathed heavily in his arms. Piccolo slowly nodded. He didn't know if he had the energy left to heal his old rival. But for Gohan he would try. In a couple swift movements Goku's body was lying on the ground and Piccolo was over him, his hands in position. 

            Gohan's eyes lit up in confusion when he saw Piccolo cringing. His pointed fangs stuck out from his closed lips.                   "Piccolo?" He questioned. The Namekian looked up to him with a reassuring look. Using some of his remaining power. Piccolo forced himself to heal Goku. It took a lot of effort this time to administer the healing. The Prince had beaten Goku very seriously. _Dad let Vegita hurt him like this for me. Just as last time he tried to defeat Raditz to protect the World and me. But why must he always suffer? Am I truly the cause of all this? No. I'm not. _Gohan glared as he saw Vegita start to slowly descend to the ground with little control his black hair sticking out in the sun like black against white. _He is that damned Prince. Well Prince it's truly time to say good-bye.  _  

            Gohan started striding to the Saijin as he heard Goku start to groan and move. Piccolo looked up at him with a look of weariness and concern. Gohan flashed him a smile, turned and started to walk off to get the conclusion he had wanted for about a decade. 

      "Hello your highness." He said mockingly as he came upon the older pureblood. Gohan almost bursted into laughter as he saw the Prince try to look more imposing and scowl. "Please. I know you can't do anything. You ran out of your own ki a long time ago." He then stretched his arms out to portray he was pointing to his ki. "If you can see I have a surplus of it. The only reason you got my Father was through stolen power. How honorable is that. I hope you understand that you're done for." 

            The Prince looked at him like an animal caught in a trap. "You wouldn't dare. How is it as you say honorable to get me at this moment? When I have no means to defend myself." He scowled.                                                                                             "Honorable?" Gohan laughed making his aura grow even bigger. Now it was about two inches from the Prince's body. "You lost that option as soon as you did your special attack. Of course you're defenseless I can sense it you've used every trick you know. Guess what you lose. You don't even have enough energy to do your wonderful energy stealing technique. Your defeat is already done. Of course I could spare you. But I know I can't with your type of person. You'll just go and terrorize other people. I can't let that happen. No one deserves the kind of sorrow I've had to live through because of you. Also you'd never leave us this planet alone it's to valuable. The one's who defeated you and the dragon balls. Letting you survive would just lead to our own downfall. It's your end Prince. You're beyond my mercy and forgiveness." Gohan said.

~~

            The Prince looked at him through eyes' that hid emotion. He stood brave, knowing his end was near. The best had one. This child was the true Super Saijin. This thought destroyed him. All that he had worked for was already achieved. He failed and let down his whole race. He didn't deserve immortality. All he wanted was to be free of this life. There was nothing more to strive for. His life had been one of harsh pain, and death. He just wanted to be rid all of it. Now he welcomed his end there was no way he could get out of this. Everything the brat had said was true. 

~~

            Gohan was filled with confusion when after his whole speech. All the Prince did was nod and bow his head and close his eyes. _Can I really do this? _ _He's not even fighting! Is he up to something? No he seems to really want to die. The time has come for all this to finally end. But I can't do it! Why? _Gohan too bowed his head and shook it back and forth. 

            He turned around as he felt an enormous burst of energy come from behind him. He squinted as he saw a brilliant yellow aura surround his Father. He jumped back as he saw a humungous blue beam come from his Father's cupped hands.               "KAAAMMMEEE HHHAAAMMMEEE HHAAAAAA." His Father screamed in a deep voice amplified by the power behind the attack as the beam went out of his hands. Everything around the warriors seemed to shake from the intensity of the attack. Gohan had to close his eyes because the attack was so bright it seem it could blind him. After a few more moments of anxiety Gohan released himself from the blackness behind his lids. The scenery seemed dim now compared to the intense light it was bathed in a few seconds ago. Slowly his teal eyes surveyed the land as he let his aura finally go down. 

    "What?" He questioned. The spot where his adversary once stood was gone. A large crater replaced it. He looked over to his Father who with his aura gone and his hands resting on his knees breathing heavily. "Why?" Was all Gohan could questioned.

    "You already have too much blood on your hands." He said weakly. Slowly Gohan looked back on the crater then he started to walk to join his Father and his Friends, and his Teacher. All were gathering around his Father. They all had the same look of astonishment on their faces. Goku Son was known for his mercy. "You're all wondering why I just killed him. Aren't you." It was scary how the words rolled so easily off his tongue. "It was mercy that I showed to him. He finally understood everything that he held dear was gone. He also had nothing else to live through. The power that Gohan displayed as he saw makes him definitely the true legendary Super Saijin. He knew he would never be able to defeat both of us. Making it useless to stay alive. His pride would keep him near us to try and win. But he wouldn't making just another useless struggle. He would never get his immortality or true power. There was nothing. He died the death he wanted. It's known to us…the Saijin's that they know the right moment when they're supposed to die. This time it was his." Goku finished.

     "He's right." Piccolo said from the side of him. His arms crossed and scowling as usual. Gohan could tell even now he was relieved. 

Suddenly it hit Gohan. "It's all over..." He murmured. "It's all over." He said loudly trying to actually start to believe it. The other's looked at him. He smiled and said once again. "It's all over. They're gone." Goku and Piccolo smiled and nodded simultaneously. Gohan ran to his Father once again and was caught in his embrace. "You're here." Gohan exclaimed in pure bliss.                                                                                                                                                                                    

"Yes I am son. I'm home." He exclaimed. Hugging his son tighter.

~~

            Two pairs of feet landed softly on the grass of the Son lawn. Goku smiled down at his son whipping a black spike of hair out of his face. "She's been waiting a long time you know." Gohan said quietly. Goku nodded. "That means we really should go see her. Instead of planting roots in the garden." Gohan said lightly giving his Father a light push. Goku looked down at him with a smile on his face Gohan remembered so well. Gohan was put off when his Father ruffled his golden hair. That was something he hadn't expected. _Every thing is happening so fast! First I'm training dreading wanting this day to come. Then they were here. Now they're all gone. Dad is finally here and normal. Now we're going to reunite our family. Am I dreaming? No all that happened today, everything is real. It's just strange how it seems to have gone so fast. _ Gohan was pulled out as he heard his Father's footsteps and then the creak of the door. That sound was the sign of change. Once it was opened he would have his family again. _What now? He asked himself_. Vegita died because he had nothing else to live for. Destroying the Saijins' was my only goal. Now what can I do? __

            He got his answer when he saw a small boy that was almost the mirror image of his Father in his youth run out the door. His innocent black eyes grew as he saw the man next to his brother. 

      "Gohan who is that? Are you back forever yet?" The child asked innocently._ That's my new reason for living. _

      "Goten, yes I'm back for now." He then looked over to Goku who was staring at the child in awe. "Goten this is our Father Goku Son. Dad this is Goten your son." Gohan said smiling. Goten got the same exact look that Goku had plastered on his face. Gohan just bursted into laughter, both turned their gazes from each other to him. Then the gaze shifted to the noise of a new pair of feet stepping lightly on the ground. 

     "Goten? Goten what's all the noise out here?" Chichi asked walked out the door and gasped as she took in the sight on the lawn. "Goku?" She questioned. He nodded. That was all she needed, both of them went into an embrace. It had been a long time for both of them. But then turned red as they heard an ewww from both of their sons and jumped apart, and Chichi just started to giggle while her boys just smiled. _This is definitely my new reason for life. I haven't really lost anything just gained a new world. _

~~

Author's Note: That is how it's ending. The epilogue will tie up all the other lose ends of this fic into a nice pretty bow. If you read the ending and you thought it sucked please tell me. It was truly the only way I could think to end it. Kinda fluffy, but the epilogue is a little deeper. Now that you read it please review. Want to include something in the epilogue e-mail it to me. Comments of any kind are also welcomed; it just helps to make the story stronger. I would now like to thank everyone that has reviewed or read this fic. You're all so awesome. Finally bored, looking for what fic to go to next? Please look at my new one called Waiting.(it's the new project I'm working on.) Any way thanks for reading. C ya in the epilogue. (Same thing goes for the e-mail thing.) –Silvertress ;)


	9. Epilogue

Son Against Father

By Silvertress

Disclaimer: I don't Dragon Ball Z

Author's Note: I know I haven't updated this fic for a long time. I'm sorry so here's the final chapter. As always Read, Review, and Enjoy. 

On with the show;

            It was a new life for Gohan. Almost as it was before the Saiya-jins had arrived. It had only been a few days since Goku had returned and things were already for the better. Gohan got to know his little brother truly for the first time and reacquainted himself with his Father once more. The night when they first were reunited Goku had disappeared with Chichi and him and Goten were left sitting at the kitchen table. The chairs had never been moved, so the three had become four when Goten was born. It was as if Chichi thought if she changed anything then neither one of her missing boys would come home. 

            Goten was happily babbling to Gohan about what foods he liked. Somehow like every conversation with his Father the ones with Goten ended up with the two talking about some kind of food. _I can't believe it I'm getting to finally know him. I know useless facts like he loves rice cakes. This is amazing. _ Suddenly Goten's mouth stopped moving but hung wide down. Gohan surprised at this change turned around. There his parents stood together in each other's arms. Goku had forsaken and to Gohan's assumptions destroyed the Saiya-jin armor. Now he wore the orange gi with navy undershirt he was known to wear.

    "It's good to be home." He said smiling. But to Gohan's dismay it was his usual smile but something in his eyes that shone was wrong. Neither his Mother or Brother seemed to notice. Maybe it wasn't his eyes but his ki. Shrugging it off he went on to reply.

    "You're right there." Chichi who had made dinner and let it cool while she did who knows what with Goku, lay the plates down in front of them. Smiling the three Saiya-jins dug in. Doing a thing that they could do best. 

~~

            Gohan now stood in front of the dark house. Starring at the countless stars his raven hair swaying the of the wind. The stars always comforted him. He closed his eyes just letting the breeze go over his body. He heard silent footsteps that would be inaudible to other's ears. Knowing whom it was he just stayed silent. When he heard nothing said for a few moments only breathing he decided to bring the subject in need of questioning.

      "What know?" He asked, his eyes still closed.

     "I don't really know what you mean." Asked a voice he was not yet sick of hearing today.

     "For the past decade we've had separate lives. Now we're together again. No matter what you say we're all different. Can we just start over that easily?" He answered he heard his Father move closer to him and place some pressure of what he assumed was his hand on his shoulder. 

     "Gohan I can truly tell you I don't know. Thinking and analyzing things was always your forte even when you were so young. I'm still recovering from what I did when I thought I was Kakkorott. I also have fresh blood on my hands with destroying Vegita. I come here to discover my wife waiting for me. A son that never knew me, and a son that wasted two thirds of his life trying to get me back. I think that I'll just go with what the days bring. If you're worried of your future, your Mother was talking of enrolling you in school. Of course that is up to question, on what you want. You've proven you're basically grown up. It's your decision. "

      "The problem is I don't know where to go from here. You're back and the family is together but it's strange. I don't want it as it was. Me chained iron ball to the desk studying. If I do it'll be when I find it time." Gohan said with distaste at his younger days of endless studying. 

      "You could always train." Goku said absently. Slowly Gohan opened his eyes. He looked up to his Father whose gaze was up in the sky. 

      "I have no choice. If I don't the power I have would take over in fits. Instincts of your heritage make one go insane if you don't do some kind of fighting. I will train no matter what happens. When I do it that the only time I truly feel whole. But if Goten never trained how did he not go mad?" Gohan wondered out loud.

      "You're right about the blood lust. Your Mother trained you little brother for 'just in case' situations." Goku said. 

     "Mom did that?" Gohan asked stunned. Goku turned his gaze so his eyes met his son's. 

      "We're not the only ones that have changed. The whole family is different." Goku answered. "You know what I'll do. Get use to everyone again and appreciate every moment with you all."

     "That sounds like a good plan." Gohan nodded. "It's late I think I'll go in now." Gohan said starting to move away. Goku came up from behind him and gave him a quick embrace. Which he wasn't used to. Slowly he returned the embrace. Stepping away after a moment or two he said quietly. "I'll have to get used to that."

      "We all will." Goku said bluntly. 

     "But it is a good thing to get used to." Gohan said turning and going into the house and what seemed odd to him his own room. This place, which was, supposed to be his seemed alien. He was used to the Look Out or the woods. But there it was. The window let in pale moonbeams that lit up the high bed and a desk full of dusty books. Slowly he went and laid on the bed slowly he closed his eyes. _This is not a dream. I'm truly home. _ He thought. 

    But to his dismay he couldn't fall asleep in the bed. It felt to soft under his hardened back. When you sleep on the hard ground for a decade it feels very odd to lay on beds. Every since he first started his training he had slept on the ground. Sighing he got out of bed and laid on the floor. That was better the familiar feel of the hard surface beneath his back. The last thing that he saw before sleep overcame him was the shadow of his Father on the ceiling checking up on him. That night it was a sure thing Gohan Son had a smile all through his dreams. 

~~

            "Three months Piccolo. It's been that long since Dad came back. He and Goten seem very close even if Mom makes him study almost as much as she pushed me. I think she gave up hope on me. I pick up a book when I feel like it. But the rest of the time I train with you or my Dad. That's how I like it. My Father slowly seems to be getting over his whole experience. But I don't think he'll ever expel that cold shine in his eyes." Gohan said. He sat down on a rock about five feet above his mentor while he went through series of kicks and punches in the air. The green Namek may seem to be occupied but Gohan knew he was listening.

     "It's the dried blood he has on his hands or soul. It happens to anyone that kills. If you look I have one just as anyone who spilled blood that wasn't his or her own. Even you've developed it." Piccolo said stopping to look up at his pupil. The wind going through the surrounding trees making a slight whistling sound. 

     "Is that true?" Gohan asked Piccolo slowly nodded as an answer. 

     "Why are you here Gohan?" Piccolo asked abruptly.

     "You know why Piccolo. You're the only one I can truly talk to. I know you want to know how I am. You're truly like a member of my family. I mean I know now that you could've died healing all those people. You took me when I was young and made me who I am." Gohan said.

            Piccolo now a deep emerald that almost matched the pine needles on the trees, went on to say. " I did what I thought was right. But you're who you are because its you. The person you've become is not because of me. You say I could die but you almost killed yourself if I hadn't healed you to save your Father." Piccolo said.

     "But it had to be done. I made it my promise to return my Father home no matter what." Gohan said.

     "Not many would do that. You didn't do it out of necessity but of what you thought was right."  Piccolo said. Gohan's teal eyes were wide at this statement. Compliments were not Piccolo's forte. The moment was interrupted by his Father's voice. 

     "Goo…. O there you are Gohan. Ready to train. O there you are Piccolo. You can come too. Come on." Goku said hovering in the air before his son. 

            The pair nodded and rose into the air to join the Saiya-jin, who sped off toward the field they usually used for training. 

      "You know I asked Dad when he first came back. What now? What to do with my life. His answer was right live life day by day, and cherish every moment." Gohan said quietly to Piccolo as they flew behind Goku. 

      "At times your Father isn't as dense as he appears to be." Piccolo said wryly. Giving his teacher a look he went to join his Father a little ways ahead. Goten stood in the field stretching looking so much like his Father it was chilling. Gohan let his hair turn back to black so his power would be closer to his brother's. Opposite of sparring with Piccolo if you used your full power you would die at the hands of Chichi; Still one of the most feared beings in the world. 

    "Wait Gohan take me on." Goku said smiling. Piccolo raised an eyebrow at the younger child, while Goten just grinned. "Don't go to hard on him." Goku smiled. As he flew higher into the sky and let his hair turn gold. Sighing Gohan inhaled and let his hair turn the same hue. Going at each other in the complex kicks and punches both smiled. This is what the training was about, the artistry of the moves not the power. After who knows how long both had been reduced to black hair and panting on the ground. Goten was now running from Piccolo saying that he was being mean. As he was running away from the Namek who was firing purple ki beams out of his eyes, Goten collided with the two heavy breathing Saiya-jins. At that they all started to laugh. Piccolo just turned away muttering something about hybrids and Saiya-jin blood. 

            Goku then went on to tickle the small eleven year old that started laughing so loud Piccolo had to cover his pointed ears. _This is what my life is now. Whatever naturally happens is my life. You don't need a purpose. Just life. _

The End

Author's Note: thanks for reading please review. And that's all too say. Except; The End 


End file.
